the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Lionsgate crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1. Plot Katniss Everdeen is recovering after being attacked by Peeta Mellark, who has been brainwashed by the Capitol. Despite her intention to kill President Snow, Katniss is declined that request by President Coin - as she is too valuable to risk losing. Instead Katniss volunteers to be sent to District 2, the final district under Capitol control. District 13’s air force launches a full-scale bombing on a mountain nicknamed The Nut, which houses the Capitol’s main weaponry and air force, with few survivors. Although Katniss manages to convince the district to join the rebellion, she is shot by one of the survivors, who is immediately fatally shot by Boggs; Katniss survives the gunshot wound due to her bulletproof Mockingjay suit. At the wedding of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta, Katniss is convinced by Johanna Mason to sneak aboard a supply craft leaving for the Capitol. Unable to bring her back, Coin has her assigned to the “Star Squad”, which is led by Boggs and includes Gale, Finnick, Cressida, Messalla, Castor, Pollux, Leegs 1 and 2, Mitchell, and Homes. They will follow in relative safety behind the actual invasion of the Capitol, providing video of their incursion for propaganda purposes. Boggs carries a holographic map (the “Holo”) to help them evade known booby-trapped “pods” which line the streets of the Capitol. Coin also sends Peeta to join the squad, even though he has not fully recovered from the Capitol’s conditioning. As they venture deeper into the Capitol, Boggs accidentally triggers a land mine and is fatally wounded, giving the Holo to Katniss before dying. The squad triggers another pod which releases a flood of lethal black tar. Peeta momentarily succumbs to his conditioning and attacks Katniss, killing Mitchell in the process. The group takes shelter in an abandoned building, where Jackson, the second-in-command, attempts to commandeer the Holo, until Katniss says that she is under secret orders from Coin to kill Snow. Katniss and most of the group escape just before a squad of Peacekeepers arrive and destroy the building, killing the Leeg twins after they had earlier stayed behind. The Capitol then broadcasts a message with Caesar Flickerman reporting Katniss’s death and Snow denouncing the rebellion, which is interrupted by Coin, who delivers an impassioned eulogy for her to rally the rebels. Castor decides to have them go through the sewers to avoid being detected by Capitol forces, having Pollux show the way down. While entering the sewers, Capitol officials witness the intrusion by CCTV; upon discovering this, Snow orders a set of genetically engineered creatures called "mutts" to ambush the group. Jackson, Castor, and Homes are killed as the squad flees through the sewers. Finnick fights off the mutts with his trident and pocket-knife to allow the rest of the team to escape, but they overwhelm him. Katniss set the Holo’s self-destruct, killing the remaining mutts and Finnick to give him a merciful death. While running from pursuing Peacekeepers, Messalla is vaporized by a pod. The surviving team members reach the surface and take refuge in a shop, where Tigris, a former Hunger Games stylist and rebel sympathizer, hides them in her basement. As rebel forces gain ground, Snow invites fleeing Capitol citizens into his mansion in the city's center for protection, in the process forming a human shield. Katniss and Gale join the crowd, posing as refugees. As rebels arrive and attack, Gale is captured. Peacekeepers herd Capitol children toward the palace gates, when a hovercraft with a Capitol insignia flies overhead and drops small parachutes. As people reach for the parcels, they explode, causing mass casualties. A team of rebel medics, including Katniss’s sister Prim, attempt to help the injured. As Katniss rushes forward, a second wave of bombs detonate, killing Prim and knocking Katniss unconscious. Upon recovering, Katniss learns the Capitol has been conquered and that Snow is captured. Katniss confronts Snow in his greenhouse. He explains to her that Coin ordered the airstrikes on the mansion using Capitol aircraft, making it seem that Snow would kill Capitol children to delay his own capture, and eroding the last defenses for his regime. When Katniss accuses him of lying, Snow reminds her of their promise before the Quarter Quell to be honest with each other. She then realizes the attack matches a strategy Gale had developed earlier--bombing an area once, and then again with a delayed explosion to kill medics and survivors. When Gale cannot assure Katniss that the bombing was not of his design, Katniss abandons him in shock. Coin invites the surviving Hunger Games victors to a meeting, where she declares herself the interim President of Panem and tables a vote to hold a last Hunger Games using the Capitol's children as a symbolic gesture to avenge for atrocities against the districts. Peeta, Beetee and Annie denounce the idea, while Johanna and Enobaria side with President Coin. Katniss votes yes in exchange for the right to execute Snow for Prim’s death, having realized that Snow was telling the truth about Coin. Haymitch sides with Katniss, figuring that she has good reasons for the barter. At the execution, Katniss kills Coin instead of Snow by changing her aim at the last moment. A riot ensues. After Peeta stops her from committing suicide via pills, Katniss is arrested while witnessing Snow being beaten to death. While in captivity, Katniss receives a letter from Plutarch and is assured that she will eventually be pardoned, and will be able to return to District 12 once the dissension quiets. In District 12 she is joined by Peeta, who has recovered from his condition. Commander Paylor is elected the new President of Panem, and Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch bond over their shared trauma. In the epilogue years later, Katniss and Peeta play with their two children, and Katniss realizes she made the right choice when she tells her infant that "there are much worse games to play." Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Princess Anna, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Spud the Scarecrow, Travis, Zecora, Babs Seed, Maud Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Duchess, James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Thomas O'Malley, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, Angel, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies, Lightning McQueen, and Mater guest star in this film. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers